


Open with Care

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I finished the tests on this envelope the mailroom sent down.”





	Open with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 541 "wary"

“Hey,” said Kasie, frowning as she came into the bullpen. “I finished the tests on this envelope the mailroom sent down. It all came up clear, so they said to bring it up to you.”

“Thanks,” McGee said.

“That needed lab analysis?” Bishop asked. “It’s just a letter.”

McGee frowned. “You’ve never heard about Tony getting the plague?”

“The plague?” Torres repeated. “I thought that was just a rumor!”

“Nope,” said Gibbs, coming in. “I’d especially watch out for ones with a kiss. McGee, with me.”

When they were gone, the other three looked at each other. “Seriously, the _plague_?”

THE END


End file.
